


We're all Pawns in the Grand Scheme of Things

by OceanShadows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnappers - Freeform, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanShadows/pseuds/OceanShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when one night Felicity is taken after leaving the Foundry? How will all of this affect the rest of team Arrow? What if it turns out to be more than just a simple kidnapping of a beautiful young girl? Rated T for now, it might change in the future to M. Violence will happen and suggested abuse. Possible Olicity in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow  
> Authors Note: This story can get dark as it progresses. Possible Olicity action

The music buzzed softly against the walls of the foundry, the music from the club owned by Oliver Queen and ran by his younger sister, Thea Queen. The music caused a vibration as the computers made a sound of their own. While it sounded like a blast was going on upstairs in Verdant, Felicity was downstairs, working on catching a lead while Oliver and the other guys were out there, looking for the latest bad guy. She frowned softly, typing into the keyboard. Something did not seem right. She voiced her concern.

"Okay, I think I found his location but it was far too easy, even for my skills. Tread carefully, guys. It might be a trap." She warned over the intercom.

Oliver nodded, glancing at Roy and Diggle, who were each on either side of him. "Copy that." He replied, his voice soft and low. "On three," he said to the two guys and counted down with his fingers.

It was always stressing having to just listen to the action through her ear piece. Those moments of silence scared her the most. She knew Oliver was an experienced fighter and that Diggle could hold himself. She also knew that Roy was more than capable. But that didn't stop her from worrying every time the most important people in her lives went out in the field.

"I have sight of him." Roy reported, positioned on the ledge in the broken down warehouse. He had a red bow ready for aim in case it came to that. "East side."

Diggle responded, "I will be right there. Make sure he doesn't get away."

"Copy that," replied Roy as he stealthily followed him.

The men on the ground were talking among themselves in a foreign language. It sounded like Russian. They were loading boxes of drugs and armor into trucks. Roy shot an arrow, aiming for the bag of vertigo. It spilled over on the floor. The men started frantically yelling as arrows after arrow started destroying their merchandise. The men glanced around, looking for the culprit. The big one, the one in charge, aimed his gun and started shooting, hoping to at least get one of these heroes. If he could get one, defeat would not sound too bad. Roy dodged out of the way of the coming bullet, and shot an arrow of his own. His arrow landed in the big guy's leg. He growled out in pain and in anger. The man pulled the trigger once more, this time grazing Roy.

Roy cursed softly to himself.

"Roy, are you okay?" Oliver asked in his arrow voice.

"Yeah…" He grunted softly, "Just a graze. I'll be fine. Let's get these guys."

Oliver nodded, "I couldn't agree more." He shot an arrow at the wall, and zipped down the line, kicking one of the fleeting men in the face.

Diggle dodged a fist, and kicked the legs out from under the man he was fighting. "Criminals." He muttered into his piece, "They just never learn, do they?"

The other two vigilantes chuckled under their breath, agreeing.

They finished up, tying up the culprits with rope from the warehouse and leaving a phone call to the police department. "Lance can take it from here," Oliver said, placing the last criminal down next to the others.

With that, they all left the scene with Diggle driving them. "Okay, we're all done, Felicity. We are on our way back. You can go home if you want." Oliver suggested over the intercom to Felicity.

She grinned softly to herself and asked "Are you sure? I can wait here for you if you want."

Oliver shook his head and replied, "No…" He paused, and softly sighed. "I mean you should go home and rest. You deserve it. You have been a big help."

Felicity shrugged, "Okay if you say so. Should I turn off the computers or will you need them?"

"Nah you can go ahead and power them off. I'm just going to show up there to change and then go home myself."

She nodded to herself, "Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," his grin was evident through his voice.

She removed the ear piece and placed it carefully down in the storage. She reached over, powering off the computers. After everything was carefully tucked away and powered down, she climbed the stairs. Opening the door, the music quickly invaded her ears. It was Friday night so Verdant was filled with people and they were drunk by now. She didn't want to have to go through all of these people just to leave so she decided that she could take the back entrance. It made more sense anyway to her since her car was parked there. They usually always parked there that way if they had to go somewhere for their night activities, they could avoid being delayed by drunk club goers.

When she opened the door, the fresh air hit her. It was cooling down here in the Glades and she quite enjoyed this weather. She was walking to her car when she felt like someone was following her. She frowned softly and glanced over her shoulder but did not spot anyone. She knew better but she also felt she was one to get too paranoid. She was safe, she told herself. No one was there. Then why was her heart beating so fast? She subconsciously sped up her footsteps and now she knew she could hear someone else, following close behind her. She didn't bother checking, digging into her purse, looking for her phone. As she pulled her phone out, a hand went over her mouth, and she felt something metallic against her throat, causing her to drop her purse along with its contents. She felt tears spring to her face, and she begged to be left alone.

"I am going to remove my hand. But yell, and it's over for you. Forever." He had a thick accent.

She sniffled softly, and nodded as best as she could with a knife against her.

"Good." He said with a small grin, removing the hand from her mouth. "Now can you tell me what you know about the Arrow?"

She glanced back at him, and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He got angry. "I know you know something. I fed you the information and then the Arrow just pops by. I know you are working with him. And I am going to make you pay!" She struggled against him, trying to get free but before she knew it, her mouth was covered again, this time by a cloth. She slowly felt the world around her growing dark as she blacked out.

Diggle parked in the back of Verdant. Oliver got out of the van and looked around. He was still high on alert from the mission. "Her car is still here," he grinned, unaware. "She hasn't gone home yet. Bet she's waiting for me."

Roy got out as well, and grinned over at Oliver. "She's definitely crazy for you."

Oliver smirked softly to himself. "Yeah. I have that effect on her." He joked.

Diggle noticed something laying on the floor, "guys, I see something." He walked over to it and picked up the purse and the broken phone. "Hey… isn't this Felicity's?"

Oliver frowned and walked over to him. "What?" He slowly reached for the contents, immediately noticing them. "Yeah." He ran a hand over his face, groaning. Of course. How could he be so stupid? This was all his fault. He noticed a note. He pulled it out and read it quickly to himself. He punched the wall.

"What did it say?" Roy asked, frowning.

"He got her! He's linked her to us somehow. I swear to God…if he's hurt her, I'll kill him. I swear I will kill himself with my own bare hands!"

"Oliver, does it give any clues as to where he took her?" Diggle said, inside he was seething as well. Felicity was like a sister to him.

Oliver shook his head, trying to fight back tears that threatened to come. "No. Not even a damn name." He growled out, punching the wall. "Damn it! It was too easy, stopping them. I should have known they had something up their sleeve."

"Oliver… it's not your fault. We didn't have any reason to believe that there was any other reason for finding them besides Felicity's skills." Diggle said softly.

"We'll find her." Roy added, "We won't go home until we do."

Oliver shook his head, "No…you guys should go home. Rest. I'll take care of this. They took her because of me and I will save her. But not at the sacrifice of you two."

"It's no sacrifice, Oliver." Diggle said, "Sometimes you have to let other people help you."

"Yeah, we care about her too, you know." Roy crossed his arms, "Look, let's not argue about this. We need to start now. There's no telling what she's going through the longer we stand out here talking about what we could do."

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his temples, not wanting to think about what she might or might not be going through. "Okay. Let's do this. Diggle go get the tapes…Roy, you come with me."

Slowly the light hit, and she opened her eyes. She groaned softly. Where was she? She glanced around. The only light was coming from the small window. She was tied down on a bed. She gasped softly, and struggled with her restraints. Her clothes had been replaced with a garment when she was knocked out. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Scream all you want. These walls are sound proof. No one will hear you." A dark figure slowly appeared from the shadows. He was hideous.

Felicity gasped softly, "Please." She whispered.

"You're a pawn in a bigger game now, Miss Smoak."


	2. Tape in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow

"Oliver." A hand placed gently against his shoulder. He was slouched on her chair. The chair she was always sitting on when she was tracking some common criminal for him. It even smelled like her. He jumped when he realized that he was no longer alone. He glanced up. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and black circles were starting to appear. The man sighed softly, "Oliver, you're no good to Felicity like this."

Oliver shook his head and whispered softly, "John, I can't just sleep knowing she's out there. There has to be something we're missing. I have looked over the tapes hundreds of times and I can't seem to spot anything. It's like he knew how to dodge the camera. I can't get a visual of his face. And when I close my eyes, I see her terrified face, almost like she's right there within touch."

Diggle let out a breathless sigh and replied, "Try to at least get a few hours, Oliver. I'll wake you up if any new information pops up. Okay?"

Oliver thought about it and Diggle gave him a look. He let out a humorless chuckle and said quietly, "Alright, alright, alright… I'll take a nap. But you promise you'll wake me immediately when you have new information?"

"Promise. Now go." He smiled softly at Oliver. Oliver stood up from the chair, pushing it in and he walked out of the foundry. Now alone, Diggle ran a hand over his face. Felicity, where are you, he thought to himself, looking up to the ceiling. Of course, the ceiling did not spell out the answers he wanted to hear. He turned the lights off and walked out.

She woke up to the sound of metal clashing on the floor. She shifted the best she could with her restraints, and glanced down. A plate of food; if you could call it food. It looked like mystery gunk. "What is this?" She questioned. Her face was stained in tears, and she had a bruise on her cheek.

"I can't have you dying of starvation, now can I?" a voice said with a dirty chuckle. He sounded different than the first man who she had encountered but she wasn't exactly sure. "Now eat up."

She glanced at her restraints. How would she be able to eat like this?

"Oh right. Well I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said, smirk evident in his voice.

She scoffed softly, knowing what he meant. But she was hungry. Hunger made you do horrible things sometimes. How had she let herself be degraded to eating like a dog?

"You know if you spared some information on the Arrow you could go back to your normal civilian life." The hideous man said a few hours after she had finished eating.

She shook her head. "I told you. I don't know who the Arrow is. I just help him sometimes to stop bad people."

He leaned in awfully close to her. His breath stank of tobacco and vinegar. "Now…" He breathed, "Why don't I believe that?"

In response, she spit in his face.

His eyes narrowed in anger, and he wiped it off. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Her expression remained indifferent. Before she knew it, she felt his hand against her cheek, smacking her. It hurt. It stung. A cry slipped out of her mouth.

He placed his hands around her throat squeezing. She coughed, trying to breathe through his grasp. It was almost impossible. Her throat was burning. She could see black and twinkling lights. The lights were so beautiful but then they went away and he pulled his hands away. She coughed, catching her breath. "I'm going to break you, one way or another, Miss Smoak. You're going to talk eventually."

She glanced down at the floor, refusing to look up at him. Tears were rimmed around her eyes.

He smirked softly to himself and stood up, pleased with the results. "I would get some shuteye if I were you because you'll be having a guest bright and early tomorrow. He will make you talk."

She frowned softly, afraid to know what he meant by that. She shook her head once he had left her alone in her own misery. She would willingly die if it meant saving Oliver. She would never give up his secrets. She would never do anything to harm the others either. No matter what they did to her, she told herself, she would stay strong because she believed that's what Oliver would want her to do in a situation like this. She cried softly, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oliver," She whimpered softly to herself, placing her head against the hard pillow.

Oliver jumped up, panting from his sleep. Sweat was dripping from his face. It was another dream, yet it felt so real. God. She was in so much pain. He was almost sure that it wasn't a dream; that maybe it was some type of connection between him and Felicity. That's silly though, he told himself. He just misses her so much and feels so guilty. Yeah, that's why he keeps having these dreams.

"Felicity," he groaned softly, gripping the edge of the door, "I'm going to find you. I promise you that. I know you can't hear me wherever you are but I hope you don't give up. I WILL find you."

He walked to the kitchen, and turned on the light. He noticed something on the counter. He frowned slightly and walked over to the counter. It was a tape. There was no name and no information on it. It looked almost normal. Attached to the tape was a note made from newspaper clippings.

The note read "See this by yourself. I'll know."

He yelled out in anger. He almost threw the tape but then retreated. This might be the information he needed to find her, if this was even related to her kidnapping.

He put it in the DVD player and what he saw made him want to do some serious damage. If they would know if he saw it alone, maybe they would hear him. He yelled out, loudly. "I will find you! You're going to regret messing with my girl!"

"Oliver?" A soft voice whispered.

He quickly turned off the player, and glanced up to his sister. "Yeah, Thea?"

"Why are you yelling?" She asked softly, rubbing her elbow. He frowned softy. He hadn't yet told her about Felicity. He didn't want to worry his sister. Besides Felicity, Thea was an important woman in his life. He didn't want to get her involved. He didn't want to risk something happening to her.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She knew better. After all this time, she was well aware of when he would lie or dodge the truth. "Liar," she said softly. "You're not okay, Ollie. What's wrong? You can talk to me."

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "I can't." His voice broke.

"Hey…there's no need to cry." She sat down next to him, and opened her arms, offering a hug.

He accepted the warm hug from his sister and whispered gently into her hair. "Promise me you'll stay safe."

She didn't understand why he was acting like this but if promising that would help him, she would do it. She smiled softly and said "I promise, Ollie. Nothing is going to happen to me."

He sighed softly at that and whispered "Good."

She pulled back and studied his face. She frowned softly. "Come on, you need to go back to bed."

He shook his head, "No. You go on ahead. I can't sleep yet." She frowned softly, wishing that her brother would trust her with what was going on.

She slowly stood up, "Okay." She glanced over at him before leaving down the hallway to her bedroom.

Once he heard the door of her room shutting, he stood up and grabbed the tape. He hated lying to his sister and he almost didn't like the fact that he couldn't show his team mates the tape. He packed in a bag. Maybe Felicity's software could figure out where she was. Yeah, that could work. It was maybe nothing but he felt a small spark of hope. He felt one step closer than he did the night before.


	3. Chess is life, life is Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always I don't own Arrow

Like a game of chess, his moves were all calculated and sophisticated. Careless moves were not made by this player. Everyone just happened to be a pawn in the game. He held the cards. He grinned softly to himself, staring at his own reflection. Part of his face was covered in burn marks; it didn't even look like a part of him and partly it wasn't. At least, it was not a part of who he used to be. His eyes were the color of charcoal – dark and filled with anger and hatred. Today, there was a mix of excitement. He had calculated every move that led to this moment. He had work very hard to get to where he was. He chuckled darkly to himself and opened the door to the room where the blonde lay.

At the sound of the door opening, Felicity looked up. Her face was void of expression. She looked back down, refusing to meet with his eyes. "Go away," She said under her breath.

"And here I thought we were getting along," a hint of sarcasm.

"Go away." Louder.

He leaned against the wall, smirking. "I thought you should be aware that our guest is on his way. You are to be on your best behavior."

She replied, voice lacking emotion, "Or what?"

He arched in, close to her face. His disgusting breath made her recoil slightly. "You honestly do not want to know."

She made a disgusted face. "It can't be any worse than what you have put me through so far."

"That's where you're wrong, Felicity. I can make it a hundred times worse. Now, how would the Arrow like it if say I…sent him a finger?"

She frowned at that. "You wouldn't… you don't even know who he is."

The man laughed darkly. "Don't I?"

"If you do, why do you need me?" Her voice was empty, yet confusion was written in her eyes. "Why go after me if you know who the Arrow is?"

"You see, I know that this Arrow has one weakness," he paused, "You. And I also know you don't really associate with much people. You see I have eyes everywhere." He placed a finger under her chin, forcefully making her lift her head. "You look at me while I am talking. Now where was I… oh right I have eyes everywhere and from the people you associate with, there was only one who seemed to fit the persona of the Arrow," he said.

Her lips twitched downwards, "I associate with several people. I don't know what you're talking about."

His hands were still on her chin, squeezing. It hurt a little. She could be sure that she would have bruise marks the shape of his fingers by the time he had left her alone. "Don't act like an idiot; we both know you're anything but that." He pulled his hands away, "Now… would you like to eat before or after our guest visits?"

She glanced down at her lap, "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, after it is." He stood up and like that, she was alone again.

Moments alone were the only time she was allowed to really think. She wasn't sure how she was going to make it out of this one. Usually, she knew what to do. She had some type of an idea but all of this was new to her. She was not used to being a step behind. This man knew things about her and possibly about everyone from her team. But if he knew everything, why was he keeping her around? What could he possibly have to gain from keeping her here prisoner? These thoughts poked the depths of her mind the entire morning. Each question just led to more questions. All of these questions and she was sure she was not going to get an answer. She sighed softly, and whispered "Felicity, how did this happen?"

"Talking to yourself, are you? I do say I find that unappealing in a woman." This voice interrupted her thoughts and she gasped. He chuckled softly, and walked into the room. "Your beauty masks your imperfections, at the least."

"Who…who are you?"

"Who am I? You can call me the questioner." He was bald, and had piercing grey eyes. He wore a wife beater and shorts. His clothing did not look intimidating but his stance and the way he appeared was enough to keep her short for words. Short for words was a rarity for Felicity. "Now, you know me, who are you?"

She sniffled softly, and shook her head. "Please," she begged quietly, "Please, let me go."

He repeated, "Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" She yelled, "I'm Felicity Smoak. Don't you guys talk?" She was a bit taken aback by her own voice. Had she really just snapped at this guy? She shut her eyes, expecting a beating or a slap. Neither arrived. She was more shocked to find that he took a seat across from her. She bit her bottom lip. "You didn't…hit me." Her voice was a soft whisper.

He smiled, but it was anything but kind. "No… I have my own ways." He reached a hand for her cheek, and with his thumb he massaged the skin. "Now tell me what do you know about the Arrow?"

She flinched at his touch. "What do I know that you don't already know," she countered.

He chuckled softly, and leaned in really close. "I know who the Arrow is, Felicity. I want to know about the Arrow."

She pulled her head out of his grasp, "Do the research if you know who he is. I am not helping you."

A stiff frown appeared on his face. "Maybe you won't talk right now, but you will learn to talk to me." He stood up, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave a squeeze and walked out.

She didn't even part a glance to him, tears rimming her eyes. Once the door shut, her sob left her pink lips.

"Did she say anything?" the burned man asked the bald man. His arms were crossed.

"Nothing yet but I am certain we can get her to talk."

A smirk appeared on the guy's face. "Oh I know you can get her to talk. If anyone can get someone to talk, Rivoli, it's your magical touch or more like death touch…what are you calling it these days?"

Rivoli laughed darkly and replied, "I think these girls should be happy to get such a treatment for information. Don't you, Faji?"

Faji chuckled darkly, "I don't know, I quite enjoy molding them with my hands."

A smirk appeared on the man's face and he nodded. He held his hand out, "It's a pleasure working with you. I'll be back later."

Faji shook his hand, "Don't gone too long. We can't have our girl getting too anxious or thinking we've forgotten about her."

Oliver had replayed the video over and over again. Each time, he got nowhere. He ran a hand against his chin, and murmured to himself, "Come on…there has to be a clue in this video somewhere. Come on Felicity… maybe I'm not looking at this right." He sighed softly, leaning back in Felicity's chair. Each time he played it, he couldn't get passed her screams and her cries for Oliver. The video did not display the attacker. It was just a video of his Felicity, broken to tears. Her tears and sadness stabbed him deeper than any sword ever could. The only thing he could tell from the video was that the man had put Felicity in a garment so gray and depressing. It barely covered her, and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of her being so exposed to these evil people who had her right now. There was nothing he could do and he felt so helpless. He had failed her. He had failed Felicity. Maybe this was what they wanted after all … to destroy him by taking away the one thing that meant the most to him.

He placed his head down on the table hard, and let out a sob. Before he knew it, he was sobbing along with Felicity. He was crying for her pain and misery she was going through but most of all he was crying because he couldn't do anything to put an end to it. He swore that nothing would ever happen to her and he had lied. He had lied and he had failed. If he couldn't protect her, how could he be expected to protect random strangers?

He shut the video off and stood up slowly. "I'm not giving up on you, Felicity." This was a promise. The difference of this promise and his first one was that he was going to keep this one. He was not going to rest until she was back, safe and sound. "I won't rest until I have put an arrow through the man who dared take you from me. My promise to Tommy be forgotten for now, I won't rest until I have put the arrow through the man's heart." His soliloquy complete, he threw himself down on the cot. He didn't sleep. He just laid there, alive yet not quite living.

Diggle picked up his daughter, cooing at her. She giggled softly as her father paid her these attentions. "You've gotten so big, Sara."

Lyla smiled softly to her husband and daughter. "Yeah. She has, hasn't she?"

Diggle glanced up. "I hadn't notice you come in. Hey, how are you?" He asked her, rocking their daughter gently.

"I'm fine but how are you?"

John sighed softly and replied, "I am doing alright, as best as could be expected. It's Oliver I am worried about. He hasn't left the foundry in days. Roy makes sure to bring him food but I'm not even sure if he touches it. This thing with Felicity has really affected him." He glanced down at his daughter, who was now asleep. He smiled gently at this innocent being. "I mean, I can only imagine how he must feel. I'd probably be reacting the same if it had been you or Sara. I can only imagine."

"Yeah…" She replied in a soft whisper, and then leaned in, kissing his cheek, "Let's not focus on what if's right now." She gave a gentle smile.

He returned the smile and replied softly, "Okay."

Thea confronted Roy. "Roy, what is wrong with my brother?"

The boy glanced around but saw no out from the question. He rubbed the back of his neck, "What do you mean?"

"Roy," She warned.

He sighed softly and shook his head. "Okay but don't tell him I told you, okay? He thinks by not telling you, he's protecting you or something."

"Not telling me what?" Thea questioned, her eyes studying his.

"Felicity is missing."

She frowned, and whispered "Missing? That's terrible. I… why didn't Ollie tell me?"

"He thought by not telling you, he was protecting you," Roy replied, placing a hand on hers. "He hasn't left the foundry in forever."

"Maybe I should talk to him?" She stated.

Roy shook his head. "No. I mean not now at least. We need to give him time. I really think he loved her, Thea."

Thea nodded slowly.

"I somewhat understand why he's acting the way he is. I mean, it's probably the same way I would behave if anything happened to you, Thea." Roy whispered, looking at her.

"Roy," a soft sigh from her lips.

He pressed his lips to hers, a gentle touch. He pulled away slowly. "Nothing is going to happen to you, though. There's only so much bad things that can happen in a group, right?" He said, grinning.

Thea laughed lightly and nodded, wanting to believe that. "Right."

All the pieces were in place on the board. Everything was going according to plan. This game of chess has only just begun.


	4. Will to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own Arrow

Oliver was so used to having Felicity here to do the searches when he needed to locate somebody but now the person who needed to found was the one who usually did the searches. He liked to think that he was smart but he knew he was nowhere near Felicity's capabilities. He had never realized how much this team depended on her and how much he as a person depended on her to keep himself grounded to his humanity. He had various traces going on right now, but it felt like he was not any step closer to finding her. He closed his eyes tight, sighing deeply. A week had already passed. Seven days. A hundred and sixty eight hours. Way too much time without her. He didn't want to think about what could possibly be happening right now to her. Imagining what could be happening or what had already happened caused physical pain for Oliver.

It had been too long without her smile. He missed everything about her. He found himself even missing the small arguments between them and the smell of her perfume. It was a soft flower smell and it reminded him of sunflowers. God, he missed her. He opened his eyes and pushed out of the black chair. Putting on his green suit and his mask, a small pang went through him, remembering the first time he wore the mask it had been her who put it on him. With a shake of his head, he left the foundry, grabbing his weapons and taking two steps at a time, with the traces still going on. He had to get some of this energy out of himself. He would go crazy if he didn't.

He patrolled the streets for over an hour, though to him it didn't seem so long. He could lose track of time, doing this. When he was facing low lives, it was the only time he didn't allow himself to feel. When the mask came up, everything of his life as Oliver Queen went away and he was just the Arrow. He was nothing more than the arrow. He found a man who was fairly big, cornering a woman. The woman had blond hair, and reminded him of Felicity. It wasn't Felicity but it didn't matter to him. He entered the alley and used his arrow voice, "Let her go."

The man stalled slightly, glancing behind him. He chuckled softly at the Arrow. He didn't seem terrified. Oliver narrowed his eyes underneath the mask. "Alright," he raised his hands up, "She can go, it's you I want." With those words, he turned to the woman and handed her an envelope of cash. "Here you go, darling. Thanks."

What the hell was this? He had his bow and an arrow at ready. "What are you getting at?" He asked through clenched teeth.

The man chuckled softly, and kept his hands up. "I just want to talk."

Oliver didn't lower the bow. "Talk then."

Eyes on the weapon in the Arrow's hands, he begun to speak. "I have some news on your Felciity." He grinned, evilly.

Oliver barely contained his gasp of shock, and then his jaw clenched in anger. "Where is she!?"

"Calm down, big guy. I can't tell you that," his eyes glinted, "It would ruin all the great plans we have planned for her."

That did it. He couldn't contained his anger as he grabbed the man and shoved him to a wall. "What do you want with her? She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but she does." He chuckled softly, "As soon as she gives up all your personal secrets, we are certain parts of her will come to great use and bring us much profit." He put emphasis on his last words.

A growl left Oliver's mouth, and he punched the man. "Where is she!?"

"I can't tell you."

"I can make you tell me." Oliver growled.

"All I will tell you is that she's somewhere you will never find her. Probably not even in Starling anymore."

A snarl left Oliver's mouth. He wanted so bad to kill the man who he held in his hands. He had the ability to end him right now but without him, he would be back on square one.

"You should be more worried about what you have left to lose." The man said after a few minutes of silence.

Oliver scowled, "What do you mean?"

As the man opened his mouth to say something, before he could expose anymore plans, suddenly he was dead in Oliver's arms. Oliver hadn't done anything. He dropped him in shock, and got on his knees, studying him. He frowned, noticing something on the back of the man's head. It looked like a self-destruct button. All of this…ran deeper than he thought. Whoever had Felicity had taken careful measures to keep his plans a secret. Frustration ran through his blood, how was he ever to find her now with his only lead dead beneath his feet? With a deep sigh, he left the man in alley, shooting an arrow at one of the roofs.

Now back in the foundry, he shed himself of his costume and put on shorts. He stayed shirtless as he beat out the excess energy on the dummies. He grunted, not even caring that he was bruising his fists. He was more determined than ever to find this scumbag. He would find this guy if it was the last thing he did. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a long sip and rubbed the towel along his face, wiping away the sweat. It came to him suddenly, the man had said something about wanting to have her to tell them his weaknesses and he felt a pang of guilt. This was his fault. Pushing the guilt away for a little while, he realized as well that this meant he could narrow down the suspects just a little. He knew by the tape he had been sent the first night she had gone missing that they had already assumed his identity, so this wasn't just some random criminal he had put away. This could be bigger than that. The man he was after was cold and calculating and most of all, he was smart.

Well into the hours, he was still beating the crap out of the dummies when he heard the sound of the door opening. He had been here all night and had not gotten any sleep. He glanced up to see Diggle. Oliver's eyes were surrounded by black blotches from his lack of sleep.

Diggle frowned softly at the younger man. "Hey. Have you been here all night?"

He turned away from the dummies and took a sip of his water. "Yeah. I couldn't sleep so I came here and I might have figured something out about Felicity's disappearance."

"What did you find?"

"I did some patrolling and I ran into somebody who knew where she was. He didn't exactly tell me where she was but from the things he said, I can safely assume she is probably not in the city and that she was taken by somebody who either has a grudge on the Arrow or on me as Oliver Queen. He mentioned that the man in charge wants her to give away all of my secrets and weaknesses and then…" He paused, clenching his fists, "They plan on selling her."

Diggle looked like he would be sick at the mention of that. "Oh no they don't. Did he mention anything else?"

"Yeah…" Oliver replied, a frown on his face. "You're not going to like it."

Diggle crossed his arms, "What is it?"

"I can't be too sure since the self-destruct went out on him before I could get specifics but from what he said, I think we should probably keep an eye out on the women in our lives." He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. "I'd be damned if I let someone else I care about get snatched by this sick bastard."

"You're not the only one," Diggle agreed with a nod of his head. "We'll get him, Oliver."

He admitted softly, "I want to kill him, Dig."

"Wouldn't blame you."

There was quiet then, and Oliver let out a sigh. "I'm going to go take a shower and then try and get a nap on the cot. Wake me if you find anything important, okay?"

"Yeah, definitely." Diggle nodded and with throw of the towel, Oliver went to the showers.

Felicity laid on the bed, her eyes shut. She felt so weak. She slowly opened her eyes, and mumbled at the man who sat by her feet, "Leave." Her voice was weak.

The man handed her a glass, pressing it to her lips. She was too thirsty to refuse or fight him. She took a sip. Placing the glass down, he smiled a soft predatory smile at her and ran a hand through her hair. Before he spoke, he let his hand trail down her arm, stopping at her hand. "Are you ready to talk?"

Felicity had been broken slowly during her captivity. It had been through beatings and touches as well as words which carried emotional weight. She didn't know what her fate was beyond the doors.

"Well?" He asked in a murmur, his thumb rubbing circles on her hand.

She glanced down at his hand, feeling sick. "What do you want to know?" She asked in a whisper.

"Let's start with something I know to get you in the habit of telling the truth." He chuckled,

"What's the Arrow's name?"

"Oliver…" She said quietly, "His name is Oliver Queen."

He patted her hand, and whispered in her ear. "Good girl," His lips lightly touched her ear and she shivered. A smirk placed itself on his face. "What's his weakness?"

"I…I'm not sure." Felicity whispered, and the hold on her hand tightened painfully. She whimpered softly. "Please…I honestly don't know."

In anger, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers in a bruising angry kiss. She gasped softly, giving him the opportunity to dive his tongue in. She stayed still, whimpering against his mouth. He pulled away, "You better figure it out or that won't be as far as I go next time." He stood up, and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

Tears swelled up in her eyes and a sob left her lips. Her body shook from her cries. She curled in a ball on the hard cold bed. She didn't want to betray Oliver any more than she had already had. Before today she had made a pact with herself that she would endure all the things they did to her and would not talk about things they didn't already know but now thinking about the painful kiss and the man's promises to go further next time made her question herself. Was her loyalty strong enough to surpass her want to survive?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Felicity finally crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know! It's been a year(Almost?). Heres the update you people have been begging for. Ahhh I hope you enjoy it.   
> As always I only play with the characters, I don't own them

Weeks and weeks of torture had flown by, Felicity couldn’t tell how long it had been anymore. She had lost count. She couldn’t take it anymore. She loved Oliver but she valued her life at a higher degree. She cracked. She had stayed stoic for so long, but she couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn’t let herself continue on with this lack of self-preservation. A scream let out in the room. It took her a long minute to realize it was her own voice. She had been left in this dark room so long with no one to really talk to that she hadn’t heard her voice in such a long time. Her captor wasn’t much of an entertainer as much as he was a taunting, conniving son of a bitch. The room was still for such a long time, the blonde tech believed that no one had heard her but then footsteps replaced the quietness, and the steel door slides open with a disgusting creaking sound.   
The light from outside the hallway barely lit up the dark room, but it was enough to cause Felicity to avert her eyes. She placed a hand over her eyes, trying not to make eye contact with the beast. A soft weak whimper left her quivering lips.

“Are you ready to finally talk, wench?”  
She flinched at his voice; as surprising as it would sound, she preferred it when he hit over when he spoke to her. His voice sent shivers down her spine and made her feel sick to the stomach. All Felicity could do was nod once. 

The nod wasn’t enough for him, though, and he grabbed her by the neck, forcing her to look in his direction. “When I ask you a direct question, you better answer me with yes, sir or no, sir.”

An inaudible cry left her mouth, “Yes…sir.” It took every ounce of her strength to say those two words.

He ran a hand up and down her back, his fingers causing her hairs to spike. “See, was that too hard?” He sat down next to her, and pulled her into his lap. He leaned into her ear, and whispered, “Tell me everything, starting with what’s the Arrow’s name?”

“His name is…” Her voice choked up, realizing what she was about to do. She was about to sell out Oliver. He would never forgive her. He squeezed her arm, telling her to spit it out. “Oliver Queen.”

The man laughed. “That playboy? Come on, you expect me to believe that the zealous playboy is the arrow… the protector of Starling City. Yeah right.” He leaned in close and stole a kiss.

She gave him a face of disgust, and recoiled from him, trying to escape his lap. “It’s the truth.”

“You better hope it is. I’ll have my minions check out this… source.” He eyed her up and down, “For your sake, and his, you better hope he lives up to the name.”

She cried out, “Please don’t hurt him.”

He tapped her cheek in a condescending manner, “A little too late for that, isn’t it, sweetcheeks?”

Oliver was darker than usual. Weeks had gone by and he had been no closer to finding out where Felicity was. He worried that he was too late and that she was gone but he couldn’t think like that. Keeping up with appearances, he showed up at Queen consolidated. He didn’t want the press to realize how extreme this situation was but it was also a manner of not allowing the press to see how badly the arrow had failed. If the Arrow couldn’t protect its own members, then how could he be expected to protect the city itself? People would start to waver in their faith in the arrow. 

Coming out of a meeting with the board, he sensed that he had a tail. He stopped, and looked behind his shoulder but no one was there. Whoever was following him was clearly trained, but so was he. He continued to walk, however, taking a path that leads to the arrow bunker rather than his home. A few more minutes of this, Queen had had enough of this, and in a quick precise manner, turned and got the follower in a tight grip. “Who are you and what do you want?” He said with a growl.

“Confirmation.” The man said with a cheeky grin, “And you have just given it to us, Arrow. Nice to finally meet you.”

Oliver blinked, unaware of what to say. He did the only thing he could think of, he held the man tighter by the neck until he was passed out. He let go before the man could actually die. He wanted the man passed out, not dead. This was his first link to Felicity, and he was not going to let it go without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Find out next time. I promise it won't take me a year next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it's something. I don't own any of the characters.

“Yo, man. What’s with the guy in the cage?” Roy asked as he entered the arrow cave.  
Oliver looked up from sharpening one of his arrows, “That’s the closest lead we have on Felicity.”  
Roy nodded and clapped his fist against his palm. “Want me to have a go at him?”  
Oliver hummed slightly in thought. He could have everyone have a go and have Oliver be the last one he saw. Perfect. “Sure, just make sure to let me have the final say. I want this bastard to have my face be the last one he sees.”

Roy nodded and walked to the cage. He growled lowly, “Wake up, son of a bitch.”  
The guy in the cage slowly opened his eyes. He glared. He spat out, “When I get out of here, you are all going to be sorry.”  
Roy pointed an arrow at his throat, “I hardly think you’re in the position to be making these empty threats.” The guy was quiet, “What cat got your throat? What’s your name, I think we deserve to know just that.”  
“Marty.”   
Roy laughed, “Yeah now I can never take a guy named Marty seriously.”  
Marty just glared at Roy, not saying a word.   
“This could be very easy or we could do this the hard way. I’m sure most of us would just love the hard way.” Roy told him, “Where’s Felicity?”  
Marty chuckled a deep laugh that would send shivers down anyone’s spine. “I’m more afraid of him than you.”  
“Who’s him? Is this the guy who has her? Cause trust me, you tell us where she is and who has her, and that’s their death sentence.”  
“And why would I help you get at my boss?” Marty said, leaning against the wall of his cage.  
Roy sighed to himself, he wasn’t getting anywhere. He shook his head and walked towards the door.   
Marty yelled, “Hey! Where are you going?”  
Roy didn’t say a word, turning off the lights in the room, leaving Marty in darkness.   
“You can’t leave me like this,” he yelled out in the darkness as Roy closed the door behind him.   
Oliver looked up when Roy entered the room but didn’t say anything. The thoughts were mutual. Leave a man in the dark for a few, and maybe he would finally break.


End file.
